Just take a look
by Lazaruss
Summary: Did the Earth once have two moons? Can a global cataclysm actually be a salvation? And why don't they make those collectible megaslushes any more? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

Lazaruss & Djorel : _Well Djorel came to me one day and said ' hey why don't we write an episode of Megas ? It's a great show. " And here it is... __We don't own anything of the show, but that doesn't stop us from stealing their job._

All filthy and stained with oil, Kiva drags her self out from underneath a certain big mechanical box on the junkyard :

Kiva : " There ! I've finally fixed the time flux control unit !"

Coop is sucking the straw of his big glug, and Jamey has his hands in his pockets with a skeptical look on his face :

Jamey :" I remember it being a lot smaller. "

The box from underneath which Kiva had been is about half a meter by half a meter, but it's connected with numerous wires and conduits to other parts, devices, and gizmos that together occupy a REALLY large space.

Kiva :" Well, I did have to start from scraps. "

Coop :" Scraps ! I thought you've built this out of some of the greatest bots we've ever fought. "

Jamey :( Smiles cunningly at him )" They were scraps after that. "

Behind them is a huge pile of robot's heads, arms, guts and other stuff. Goat is pushing some more in his dredger.

Goat :" Stupid junk. How come I always have to clean it up ? What am I ? The garbage man ?"

Kiva :" I'll go and clean my self up. Than we'll have to hook it up to Megas. "

Coop :" But Kiva ; If we take Megas to the future, won't you guys be wanting to… take it from me ?"

Coop daydreams silly music plays: A court trial is held. He sits in an accusation bench, Kiva is his defender, another Kiva with a white wig is the judge, another Kiva is the prosecutor and there's a jury of Kivas on the left. Kiva the judge grudges and bangs the court hammer

Kiva the judge :" I hereby declare that Megas now belongs to the New Jersey of the future. "

All but Coop cheer and start having a party with pointy paper hats around Megas who is sitting on a huge chair and also has its own huge pointy paper hat. Tinsels and balloons are falling from the ceiling. Coop is heart broken.

End daydreaming.

Kiva :" It is the Earths property, but no one in the world can pilot it but you. "

Jamey :" So we have nothing to worry about. "

Kiva :" Good. I'll be right back, and then we'll install the time-flux controller. "

She walks away.

Coop :" Errr… I don't think there's room in Megas for all of that. "

Jamey :" Can't we fold it a little ? Folded cloths always take less space. "

Coop :" I guess we'll have to empty the trunk… "

The car is detached from Megas and Coop is dumping a ton of food out of his trunk.

Coop :" I just hope they'll refill my stock in the future… Oh Man ! I forgot about those !"

He takes out a pack of 12 mega-slushes

Jamey :" Huh ? No kidding ? Rare collectable double flavored twelve-pack ! I thought they don't make them any more. "

Coop :( in a sacred tone )" They don't, and they newer will again !"

Jamie and Coop together :" Wooooou… "

Coop :" This stays where it is. We'll show those futuristic chums what a real drink is made of !"

Kiva returns with Goat following her holding for the swelling bruise on his eye :

Goat :( in pain, to Kiva )" …honestly, I don't know how that window got to be there… I was just walking along and… "

Kiva :( tries to ignore him )" What are you two doing ?"

Jamey :( smiles )" Well, I had a swell idea of putting your time flux in the car's trunk. "

Kiva :" What ! You can't put something this delicate in a trunk ?"

Jamey :( grudges )" Coop, man I told you it was a bad idea. "

Coop :" But there's nowhere else to put it, and besides the way I figure, it is the safest place to put anything. "

Kiva :" Oh all right… At least it'll be close to the control systems… But we'll place it GENTLY. It's very fragile. "

Coop :" Fragile. Got it. "

Kiva and Jamey are already in their seats, and Coop is still outside.

Kiva :( working on her holographic keyboard )" Well, according to this diagnostic, everything is running efficiently… Where's Coop ?"

Jamey :" He's locking up the trunk. "

Kiva :" Good thinking. We don't want the time-flux falling out of there. "

Coop is sitting on the lid, to close the trunk with his weight. Inside, the metal bends and the peaces of the machine crack. Also the pack of 12 mega-slushes pops and sprays the drink all over the components. Coop puts a key in the lock and turns it.

Coop :( taps him self on the stomach, satisfied )" Never fails. "

He takes his place in the driver's seat and Megas picks the car up, placing it back as its head.

Kiva :" I've set it to open a temporal portal just above us, to avoid Glorft detection. "

Coop :" All set, than. "

Coop's ( annoying ) mom :" Coop ! Sweetty ! "

Coop :" Almost. "

Coop's ( annoying ) mom :" Don't forget ; you have to take out the trash before dinner !"

Coop :( bends out the window )" Later, Mom ! I'm going on a road trip trough a tempirial portal !"

Coop's ( annoying ) mom :" Have a good time !"

Jamey :( bored )" Are we there yet ?"

Coop :" Here goes… "

He presses a button that says " You REALLY shouldn't press this ". Megas opens up, time-flux gets out and generates a wormhole above them. They fly in. A lot of turbulence, trembles and shacking are threatening to tear Megas apart.

Kiva :" Something's wrong ! The readings are all wrong !"

Coop :" Everybody hang on !"

The wormhole opens and they drop down to a tropical jungle. There's some rocks, and really big and thick trees, a river, but there's no buildings or roads. Not a trace of civilization.

Coop :" Are you guys OK ?"

Jamey :( picks himself up )" Yeah… Hey, Kiva ; what the heck did you guys do to the planet ?"

Kiva :" I don't understand. This isn't the Earth Coalition Headquarters. "

Coop :" So… maybe it's their broom closet ?"

Kiva ( glares at him ) :" Right now, we can only guess what it is. "

Giant leaves before them start moving and a big gray head of a dinosaur comes out, sniffing Megas.

Jamey ( points at the dinosaur ) :" I'm guessing it's not a giant robot. "

Living here in Jersey fighting villains from afar,

you gotta find first gear in your giant robot car!

You dig giant robots

I dig giant robots

We dig giant robots

chicks dig giant robots

(guitar)

Jamie:Nice!

(engine revs)

* * *

**Walking with the Megasaurs**

* * *

Lazaruss & Djorel : _The last one is a title of this episode, just in case you thought it's a part of the themesong..._


	2. Chapter 2

Lazaruss & Djorel : _What a stupid thing to overlook ; We appologise most hartly for using 'v' instead of 'w' in one word further below. Boy, vould ve look red vith embaresment, if ve hadn't noticed..._

The dinosaur sniffs them up and backs before them again.

Kiva :( shocked )" No ! We were suppose to go to the future, not the past ! This is Jurassic period !"

Coop and Jamey together :" What period ?"

Kiva :" Prehistory ! The age of the dinosaurs ! We went millions of years in earths past !"

Jamey :" I taught you said everything is working efficiently ?"

Kiva :" It did. I don't understand. The control unit is burned out. What could have overloaded it !"

Coop ( innocently ):" Errr… I don't know… Maybe you didn't warp the proper… warp thingies… or something… "

Kiva :" Coop ; how exactly did you lock up the trunk ?"

Coop :" Well… It was a bit tight… so I had to squeeze it a little… "

Jamey :" You sat on it, didn't you ?"

Kiva :" COOP ! I told you it was FRAGILE !"

Coop :" No worries. I'm sure we can fix it again. "

Kiva ( slaps her self on the face in frustration ):" We're in the past where I don't have any tools or components or any thing that can be used to fix it. Not to mention that we have no food. "

Coop :" Well there must be a burger shop around here somewhere… "

Kiva and Jamey are glaring at him

Coop :" How about Pizza Hut ?"

Kiva and Jamey are still glaring at him

Coop :" Ice cream truck… ? No ? No jerky ? No cheese stakes ? No… NOTHING !"

Kiva :" I must check for damage to the time flux. "

Coop :" …No nothing ?"

Jamey :" So, you'll be able to fix it, right ?"

Coop :" …No nothing ?"

Kiva ( sadly ):" No. The tachyon injector is destroyed. I could fix the rest but without it, it would be pointless. "

Coop :" …No nothing ?"

Suddenly a dinosaur returns trough the bushes. He roars somehow sadly at Megas and stains the windshield with its spit.

Jamey :" Now what does IT want ?"

Kiva :" It's a Brachiosaurus, a herbal eater !"

Coop :" Well, he won't be eating mine !"

He presses the gas, and the next moment Megas slams the dinosaur knocking it on the ground. The earth trembles as the massive animal falls down and Megas holds his stand.

Coop :" Now do you want to eat my hair-balls, huh ?"

Kiva :" I meant it eats plants ! It was no danger at all !"

Jamey :" And would these guys be eating giant robots ?"

He points to two huge tyrannosaurs that emerge out of the bushes. They both roar at them and the knocked out brachiosaurus next to Megas.

Two tyrannosaurs roar again and than the one on the left lunches at Megas. It knocks Megas down and bites its arm. Coop grudges and takes the controls. Megas slams his other fist in the dinosaurs' gut and the beast flies over to his mate. Megas gets up. Both dinosaurs roar at Megas, and Megas answers in the sound of his music horn.

Coop yells and lunches Megas at the two giant lizards. He knocks one in the head, the other in the gut, he lifts one and tosses it at the other and than he flies high above and falls at them both with his elbow. Two dinosaurs run as fast as they can back into the woods.

Coop :" Godzilla videogames are out of season. "

The brachiosaurus on the ground is crying in a sad tone.

Kiva :" It can't get up. It's too heavy to lift it self back on his feet. Now it'll be meat to other predators. "

Jamey daydreams :

silly music plays : fruit bar

Coop is doing something, smiling, and than presents a sandwich of a dinosaur tail between two lopes of bread. The tail is still a part of a huge animal, now lying on a matching silver plate with salad all around it.

End daydreaming

Jamey :( cunningly )" Hey Coop, there's enough meet here to last you the whole day. "

Coop : ( considering ) " Hmmm… "

Brachiosaurus cries again.

Coop :" Oh, all right. "

Megas comes and lifts the giant dinosaur back on his feet with a lot of difficulty. Dinosaur looks at Megas bending his long neck and than starts to rub its head on Megas' chest, shaking it.

Coop :" Wow ! Stop that !"

Brachiosaurus comes to the car and licks it with its huge tongue smudging its drivel all over the glass.

Coop :" Now, that's disgusting !"

Jamey :" Great… You knock a big dino on the head and it falls in love with your robot. "

Coop :" Would it helped if I'd hit him again ?"

Kiva :" Coop ; No ! You've caused enough damage. Let's just find someplace quiet to see if we can think this trough. "

Coop :" Ok. But thinking never was my strongest side. "

Jamey :" Why am I not surprised ?"

Megas turns and flies away, leaving a dinosaur to sadly call for them.

Jamey :" Hey, Kiva ; If this is still Earth how com that there's two moons ?"

There are two moons above as the sun sets, one regular and one a lot smaller.

Kiva :" Amazing ! There were some assumptions but never any evidence that Earth had more than one. "

Coop :" Hey, ah, what happens if we can't fix Megas ?"

Kiva :" Than we're stuck here forever. But we might find the necessary parts on some other planet. The tachyon injector will be a problem, but first let's fix what I already can and than we'll search for it. "

Jamey :" With our luck, that tachyon injector will be on the most distant dorky planet in the universe. "

Further away from them another giant robot lands in the jungle with a little gizmo in his hand :

Evil Giant robot :" At last ; inchyon tajector… I mean… Tachyon Injector ! Now I can finish my ultimate weapon. I'll demonstrate it right here on this Plupid Stanet… I mean… Stupid Planet and all those who laughed at me will now tremble before the might Anark Vox ! A-ha-ha-ha-ha !"

silly music plays ; sound of impending doom


	3. Chapter 3

Further up the slops of one naked hill, Kiva, Jamey and Coop are at Megas' shoulders ready to open the trunk. Kiva tries to turn the key, but it has no effect since the pressure inside the trunk is too great and the lid is stuck.

Kiva :" It's no use. I'll snap the key if I turn it harder. "

Coop :" Allow me. "

He comes to the keyhole and bending closer, he burps at it :

Coop :" _BUUUUUUURRRRRP_ !"

The lock clicks open and the lid jumps up.

Coop :( taps him self on the stomach, satisfied )" Never fails. "

Jamey :" Nice. "

Kiva :" Just stand aside so I could take a look. "

Coop :" Hey, Jamey ; want to take a hike ?"

Jamey :" What ? I'm not going in a jungle full of dinosaurs. "

Coop :" Come on. What's the worse that can happened ?"

Jamey :" A Jamey-sandwich for one of those teeth-a-saurs !"

Kiva :" What is this !"

She takes out a smashed pack of twelve mega-slushes. It's all leaking its pink content all over the trunk.

Coop :" My twelve pack ! No !"

Jamey :" They don't make them any more !"

Coop :" And now they never will !"

Kiva :" Your 'twelve pack' burned out my time-flux controller !"

Jamey ( abhorred ) :" That's… the most horrible thing… I could imagine… "

Coop :" My pure twelve-pack… "

Coop takes the twelve-pack from Kiva. Suddenly something roars below the hill. A group of dinosaurs is climbing towards them.

Jamey :" Ehe… Who's up for getting back in Megas now ?"

Coop :" It's that brachio-guy again. "

Jamey :" And his family, no doubt ! Let's get out of here !"

Coop ( places the twelve pack back in the trunk and closes it ):" Ok. "

They get in the car.

Coop :" Where are the keys ?"

Kiva :" You had them when you were closing the trunk. "

All of them together :" AAAAAAAAA !"

Dinosaurs roar as they are climbing towards Megas.

Coop :" They're not in the lock !"

Jamey :" Than they are inside !"

Kiva :" You've just locked the keys inside, and those brachiosaurs are chasing after us !"

Jamey :" Well hurry up and put your stomach into it again. "

Coop :" Right !… errr… you wouldn't happen to have a… burrito on you, would you ? Or some colla ?"

Kiva :" Oh, let me !"

She takes a screw driver and starts using it to open the lock.

Coop :" They're getting closer !"

Jamey :" I thought you said these guys eat plants !"

Kiva ( still picking the lock ) :" They do, but they all can crush Megas stumping over it, as it's just standing here !"

Brachiosaurs are climbing and moaning at them

Coop :" Just… ah… hurry !"

Kiva :" There !"

The lock clicks open and she takes out a key all covered in sticky spilt mega-slush and gummed up. It's useless. Kiva and Jamey are glaring at Coop, who is looking back at them innocently. Dinosaurs roar yet again drawing dangerously close to them, but suddenly Coop takes out another key out of his pocket.

Coop :( sadly )" Than I guess we'll have to use this one… "

Kiva :" A spare key ?"

Coop :" Yeah, but that one's my favorite. "

They get into Megas and start it up in the last moment. The dinosaurs are crying at them as they fly away.

Coop :" How'd they find us again ?"

Kiva :" Something in Megas must be drawing them. "

Jamey :" It must be my animal magnetism. "

Kiva :" Then next time, we should just leave you to deal with them. "

Jamey :" Errr… than again it might be Coop's aftershave. "

Kiva :" We'll worry about that later. Right now we need to find a quiet place to start with the repairs. "

Coop :" How about that cave over there ?"

He points on a large cave, large enough even for Megas, in the wall of the mountain.

silly music plays : abandoned ruin

Kiva :" No life readings. And it seems well isolated. "

Coop :" Than no worries. "

He stirs Megas and they fly into the cave.

Coop :" Ok. Me and Jamey are going to look around. "

Jamey :" Are you sure about this. "

Coop :" Yeah, man. There's something you've got to help me with. "

Outside of the cave Coop is trying to undo the damage to his twelve-pack. Jamey is helping him.

Jamey :( trying to straighten a pressed paper cup )" Why aren't we doing this inside ?"

Coop :" To give Kiva some space to work. Besides, we need daylight. "

Jamey : ( waves uninterested )" Hey Goat… "

Coop and Jamey together :" GOAT !"

A caveman comes to them that looks incredibly like Goat, except he's in a leopard skin and has a big club with him. Instead of a lollypop, he's sucking a twig.

Goat the caveman :" Urk-urk. "

Coop :" Riiiiiiight. "

Jamey :" Hey, Coop ; this could be one of Goat's prehistoric ancestors. "

Coop :" He sure looks it… Hey maybe we can teach him something, you know, to speed up the evolution ?"

Jamey :" Yeah, kind of like a legacy, passing on to New Jersey days. "

After a while, caveman Goat has a bunch of twigs bonded around his club, and he's using the thing like a broom, cleaning a bunch of pebbles, leaves and other prehistoric junk. Jamey gives him the thumb up with a smile

Coop :" Looking good, bro. "

Caveman Goat smiles at them and gives them the thumb up.

Jamey :" Nice. "

Kiva :( from inside ):" Hey guys !"

Inside the cave, Kiva is at her seat and Coop and Jamey approach.

Coop :( holding the twelve pack )" Jo, Kiva. Any progress ?"

Kiva :" I've fixed what I could, but now we need to search for that Tachyon injector. I've modified the sensors to notify us when it's close by. "

Jamey :" Heh ! Close by ? Do you expect to find a mechanic's shop around here ?"

Kiva's holographic keyboard starts to beep and blink. Coop and Jamey get into Megas and she observes it.

Kiva :" There's no shop, but there's definitely a tachyon injector we can use, further down in the cave. "

Coop :" In this cave ? Heck, I thought we'd have to go to some other planet for it. "

Jamey :" Thinking never was your strong side. "

Coop :( remembers )" Oh yeah. "

Kiva :" This mountain is a cave complex. I'm reading another entrance that should lead us to the part. But we must get out of the cave first and go around... "

Coop :" No way. I'm not going around. We're going straight for it. "

Kiva :" Are you sure ? I think it's actually easier… "

Coop :" The fastest root – straight arrow !"

Megas walks down the cave and the ceiling starts to get lower. Megas than has to crawl trough the cave, and than the path sinks into waters of an underground river. Next they dive trough a narrow flooded hallway, than they climb out and climb on over a sharp cliff of a deep cave pit, and finally come to a dead end.

Kiva :" Tachyon injector should be just beyond that wall. "

Coop :" Gang way ! Coming trough !"

Megas slams his fist into the wall and brakes it open. They find another cave filled with futuristic machinery, blinking and flashing. It's a laboratory and also it has doors to outside with a sign that says " official entrance " and a dour-mat that says "welcome".

Jamey :" Straight arrow, huh ?"

Coop ( shrugs to Kiva and Jamey ):" So… I… bet it's trapped. "

Out of nowhere, Caveman Goat suddenly passes trough that official entrance mopping around with his club-broom uninterested, and lives outside. No trap sprung as he passed over the dour-mat. Coop bites his lip.

There, a giant robot is connecting something and when they brake in, he jumps and notices them

Anark Vox :" Who are you ? What are you doing here ?"

Jamey :" Is there no escaping these guys. "

Coop :" Hey, it's ok. We can ask for his help. Hey pall ; do you know where we can find a tachyon injector ?"

Anark Vox :" Inchyon tajector ! I should have known they'll send someone to stop me !"

Coop :" Err... Dude... You've said inchyon tajector … ? "

Anark Vox :" I know what I said ! You think I'm foupid stol… I mean… stupid fool ?"

Coop and Jamey look at each other and start laughing their faces off

Coop :" ( he-he-he )Hey, pall ; can you sing 'baa, baa, shlack beep' ?"

Jamey :" ( a-ha-ha-ha ) How about 'it's a woall smrld after all' ?"

Anark Vox points a REALLY big gun at them. Jamey gulps.

silly music plays ; sound of impending doom

Coop ( still laughing ) :" ( he-he-he-he ) How about 'winkle, winkle, little star' ?"

Lazaruss & Djorel : _Well. Wasn't that fun ? We're just glad we don't have to be there._


	4. Chapter 4

Lazaruss & Djorel : _Who reads this stuff any way ?_

The REALLY big gun fires and blasts Megas back where they've crawled from. Megas hits the opposite wall and slides down in the cave pit. At the bottom, Coop shakes his head and grudges

Jamey :" This guy can't take a joke. "

Coop :" Let's see how much whooping he can take !"

He presses the gas and the engine revs. Up in the lab, a stone wall explodes and when the dust clears Megas stands with fists on sides

Coop :" You just try that again, chump !"…

…Megas picks him self up from the bottom of the cave pit once more. Coop shakes his head and Kiva and Jamey glare at him

Coop :" Personal note ; remove that phrase from the book… "

The floor in the lab explodes and Anark Vox finds him self on the ground. Megas takes the REALLY big gun and breaks it on his knee, tossing the halves away. Anark Vox rises and faces them

Anark Vox :" The Systems will never stop me ! I am the greatest genity gravius in the universe !"

Coop tosses a questioning gaze at Kiva

Kiva :" …Gravity genius. "

Anark Vox :" Now I shall recalibrate my inchyon tajector and use it to rule the universe !"

Jamey : ( stares blankly at him )" Why ?"

Anark Vox :" Why… ? Ehe… Well… Be…Because !"

Coop : ( stares blankly at him )" Ok, but why ?"

Anark Vox :" Because ! You fool ! Because they laughed at me and my spong wreech ! Now they'll cry for my gepreme sunius !"

Coop and Jamey are staring blankly at him

Kiva :" … Wrong speech and supreme genius. "

Jamey :" So, other than 'conquer the world-gig', what's his problem ?"

Kiva :" The partition with his vocal subroutines appears to be formatted. "; Jamey and Coop are staring blankly at her now :" He's got a sore throat. "

Coop : ( shrugs )" Singing in the draft can do that to you... especially in those cheep night clubs. "

Coop ( daydreams )

Anark Vox is singing in a cheep night club with a woolen scarf around his neck, caught in a strong draft. He's coughing in every sentence, and the audience is rewarding him with rotten tomatoes.

Anark Vox :" You'll see… cough-cough… I'll get you for this…chough-chough… blah-blah-genius-blah-blah… chough… "

( end day dreaming )

Jamey :" Forget the night clubs ! Look out !"

Anark Vox lunches at them.

Coop :" Wow !"

Megas barely has time to grabs the falling metal hand and stop it.

Anark Vox :" I'll turn your pitiful robot into scrap metal !"

Coop : ( angry )" Pitiful ?"

He squeezes the gas. They are struggling like that for a while and than Megas kick Anark Vox and he lands at one of the machines in the laboratory breaking it to bits.

Coop :" Look man ; We're just looking for a tachyon injector. "

Anark Vox :" Mig bistake !"

Coopa and Jamey look at Kiva again

Kiva :" …Big mistake. "

Anark Vox fights Megas. He kicks Megas in the opposite wall and lunches at it, but he gets a fist in the face in return and lands further away. Coop jumps at him and gets bounced back but he falls on one giant machine and breaks it.

Anark Vox :" No !"

He charges at them and Megas slams him again. Megas is in the lead, hitting him over and over again, time and again and Anark Vox crashes on the ground. But before Coop gets the chance to disassemble him, the cave starts to collapse. In the commotion, Anark Vox picks him self up and runs to the computer. He unplugs a small gismo and grabs it in his fist

Kiva :" That's it ! The tachyon injector !"

Anark Vox :" Fools ! The recalibration is done ! I have won !"

Coop :" A free trip to the junkyard ! YAAAAHHH !"

He slams his head in a big red button at the steering weal. Megas opens up and a big missile head gets out. But before he lunches it, a giant stone falls from above, just in front of Megas and the missile hits it instead. The explosion knocks Megas back trough a wall and far away in the jungle while Anark Vox laughs and uses his jets to fly away.

Megas picks it self out of a LONG trench, made by its fall. Coop shakes his head and looks as the cave collapses and Anark Vox flies away. Coop hits the button that says " Tag ; you're it !" but the jets just cough and blow out some smoke.

Kiva :" The explosion and the fall caused damage to the propulsion !"

Jamey : ( points out the window )" So, ah, what's a little more… "

A heard of brachiosaurs starts to muster and to approach, increasing speed.

Coop :" You again ! Come on !"

Megas stands in an attack position, banging fist on fist and getting them ready.

Kiva :" Coop, no ! They're just animals. "

Jamey :" … that's no excuise. They are to be extinct any way. Preferably, before us !"

Coop day dreams :

He is whistling on a doorstep of his house, calling for a dog.

Coop :" Come ! Come here boy !"

The ground shakes in giant jumps, a big shade falls over him and a big dino comes jumping along. He gets to Coop with its big gray head and a big dog collar around the neck. Coop pets it and places some money in a small compartment on his enormous collar.

Coop :" There's a good boy. Now go. Just like I thought you. Go on !"

The dino moans and jumps off to the city. He finds a POP TV building and smashes it. Than he jumps off like a running dog to another POP TV building and smashes that too, and than a POP TV sign and some more POP TV stuff all over the city, but nothing but POP TV stuff.

Coop : ( yells after him )" No ! The pizza ! Go get me the pizza !"

End day dreaming ;

Coop : ( snaps his fingers )" That's it !"

The dinosaurs are running at them, but than Megas gets to a tree, ripping it out of the ground.

Coop : ( whistles like to a dog )" Here boy ! Here !"

Jamey :" Ah… Coop, did you hit your head or something ?"

Megas spins the big tree around, tossing it from hand to hand.

Kiva :" What are you doing ?"

But before the dinosaurs reach them they all stop and start to follow the jumping tree with their eyes. Their tongues are hanging out of their mouths.

Coop :" Catch !"

Megas lifts a tree and tosses it a great distance. All the dinosaurs at once run after it and Megas backs away so they don't notice.

Coop :" Hey, for all we know they could be dog's ancestors. "

At the display of dumb animals, a kid in an animal hide who is sucking a coconut to a reed-straw takes it out of his mouth and smiles. ( At this point you should know that no one understands cavemen language but caveman, so nether do we, but from RELIABLE sources we have the translation for our readers ) :

Cave-kid :" Cooooooool… "

Bunch of other cavemen at once gathers around him :

Caveman 1 ( in a British accent ):" I say chap, what's that, you've said ?"

Caveman 2 ( In Australian accent ): " Oy, that's one strange word, mate !"

Caveman 3 :" _Sacrum blue_ !"

Caveman 4 :" Yo, man, this little dude invented a new word, like totally groovy, man !"

Caveman Goat : ( presents his club-broom )" Well, I invented a new… ah… th… thingy !"

The others are staring blankly at him. Unpleasant silence is stirred only by a fade breeze blowing some rolling grass.

Caveman Goat : ( grudges )" Well… I did !"


	5. Chapter 5

Lazaruss & Djorel :" _Oh, hey, we've just remembered ; we have a Megas-fanfiction to write !_"

* * *

Megas is walking trough thick bushes, clearing it out of his path by stepping on it, or clobbering it down.

Coop :" So, Kiva, picking up anything ?"

Kiva :" Sensors indicate that the tachyon injector should be a few more miles to the north. "

Jamey :" And that dumb, word-swallowing guy as well. "

Coop : ( grimly )" Good, cause I've got a bone to pick with that one. "

Kiva :" Just be careful. I don't think he's quite as dumb as he looks. "

Jamey :" Nether is Coop, but don't tell anyone. "

Megas stops abruptly

Coop : ( glares at him )" What's wrong with the way I look ?"

Jamey : ( blinks )" Errr, Coop ; Are you feeling ok ?"

Coop :" Oh, yeah. Just wonderful, thank you. I'm lost in the 'dinosaur's comeback', and I forgot an overgrown toaster oven back home !"

Kiva :" Guys… ?"

Jamey :" Well, if you want to be bitter about that… "

Kiva :" Guys !!!"

Coop :" Not to mention that my rare collectible double-flavored twelve-pack is wasted. "

Jamey :" Now, that's something to be bitter about. "

Kiva :" Hey, GUYS !!!"

Coop :" And to top it all off, a chump with a lousy, vocal-whatever shoots me with a really big gun and talks trash about Megas. NO ONE can talk trash about Megas on my watch ! Particularly on waxing day !"

Kiva :" DUCK !"

Megas takes a punch and falls way back. Coop and Jamey glare at the attacker. It's a hot-looking girl-bot.

Chick-bot : ( like a cowgirl )" Why, Anark-honey never told me that you'd be soooo CUTE !"

Coop : (puzzled)" Anark… ?"

Kiva : (puzzled)" Honey ?"

Jamey : (smiling)" Cute ?"

Chick-bot :" Oh, you know, the guy you are chasing. The guy who is about to undo the sun's gravity hold on this planet. "

Kiva :" What ? He can't do that ! The Earth would spin out of orbit into cold space and freeze to death !"

Coop :" So… it's a bad thing ?"

Kiva :" Which part of 'freeze to death' sounds good to you !"

Chick-bot :" Oh, you shouldn't worry your pretty little read head with such minor problems. How about, you and I get to know each other a bit more intimately ?"

Jamey : ( smiling )" I hope you all heard that. She called me pretty, cute, and she wants to know me intimidated !"

Kiva :" And where do you fit into all of this ?"

Chick-bot :" Well, I just can't resist a machine with muscle, honey ! And now my Anark-darling has the biggest muscle in town. "

Coop :" That's it !"

Megas jumps up and lands before her, ready to fight

Coop :" My robot was trash-talked, my twelve-pack's gone, and I haven't played any videogames for over an hour now ! You get the heck out of my way 'Barbie', or you're goanna need a whole lot of makeup !"

Chick-bot :" Oooohhh ! Make me tough guy !"

Jamey :" He-he… Well, I'm not SO tough… "

Coop :" Will this do ?"

Megas lunches his fist. Chick-bot blocks, but the blow knocks her away and on her back.

Chick-bot :" Why… honey, you do know how to throw a punch !"

Jamey : ( grinning )" Stop it, you're embarrassing me. "

Kiva and Coop are glaring at him.

Jamey :" I'll… just let you get back to fighting. "; and adds more silently something that sounds like :" …jealous… "

[silly music plays ; arena battle]

They are fighting. Chick-bot fires rockets from her hands, but Megas catches them and hurls them back at her. She manages to dodge and jumps at Megas landing on its shoulders.

Chick-bot :" Yiiiihaaaaa !"

But Megas jumps up and lands down on her, slamming her into the ground. They both get up and Chick-bot makes a punch at them forcing them to back away, but than Coop makes a few of his punches and she lands down for the count.

Chick-bot :" Wow… honey… You have some muscle… "

Coop :" Now you tell me where this Anark-Honey is, before… "

The ground starts to shake.

Coop :" … the Earth… spins… out of orbit… "

Jamey : (screams)" I knew it ! We're all goanna die !"

Kiva :" Calm down. It's just an earthquake. The sensors would pick up any artificial gravity distortions. "

Chick-bot ( picks her self up ) :" So, you like animals ?"

Coop :" Why ?"

Chick-bot :" 'Cause they seem to LOVE you. "

They all turn to see a MASSIVE group of brachiosaurus running down the slope.

Jamey :" STAMPEDE !!!"

The next thing they know they are running trough the forest, with all of the dinosaurs chacing after them.

Chick-bot :" Buy ! Don't forget to write !"

Followed by the raging dinosaurs, Megas runs pass the cave-kid who is playing with a baby triceratops, throwing it a stick like to a dog, and the cavemen around are clapping as the baby-dino brings it back. Cavemen Goat is scowling with his club-broom on his shoulder.

* * *

Lazaruss & Djorel :" _The next chapter will come sooner… Or not at all… whichever comes first._ "


End file.
